In power semiconductor devices edge termination structures along the outer edge of a semiconductor die are vitally important for achieving a high blocking capability. In the blocking mode vertical edge termination structures support the blocking voltage along a vertical direction of the semiconductor die, wherein the electric field lines run along the vertical direction and the equipotential lines run approximately parallel to the main surfaces of the semiconductor die. There is a need for improved vertical edge termination structures.